Recuerdos Que Vuelan (One-shot)
by TheKingOfMisery
Summary: Si hubiera algo que Renji pudiera describir como perfecto sería su hermana, y la admiraba por todas y cada una de las cosas que ella era capaz de hacer. No podía negarlo, la amaba. Y Quisiese o no ellos nunca dejarían de ser hermanos. Ni siquiera después de la muerte./ One-shot - Escrito para el foro en Fanfiction Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul


**Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.**

 **Advertencia: No creo tener que advertir algo en esta historia. Puede ser algo similar a un spoiler para aquel que no haya leído el manga y se haya conformado con el anime. No hay incesto, es amor mencionado es fraternal. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona.**

 **Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.**

 **Historia 100% original. Propiedad de OuttaControl845 & KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.**

 **-…-**

.

.

 **Esta historia participa en el reto temático** ** _"Inseparables unos y otros no tanto"_** **del foro** ** _Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul_** **.**

.

.

 _ **Ϟ**_ _ **Recuerdos que vuelan**_ _ **Ϟ**_

.

.

.

Si hubiera algo que Renji pudiera describir como perfecto sería su hermana, esa hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos y cuerpo delicado mas no débil; era fuerte en todos los sentidos, dura pero al mismo tiempo dulce, el equilibrio perfecto. Muchas veces podía llegar a ser cruel con él molestándole con pequeñas cosas que le desagradaran, pero a pesar de todo por lo que pasaron ella nunca le hizo daño. Renji podía asegurar que ella nunca le abandonaría.

Que siempre escucharía su voz en las mañanas obligándole a abrir los ojos, diciéndole cosas como que no podía vivir todo el día durmiendo como si se tratase de un oso. Y luego de haber abierto los ojos siempre se encontraría con la misma dulce sonrisa a la cual nunca se pudo negar, ni aunque estuviese enojado o sumido en la amargura de sus recuerdos.

La admiraba por todas y cada una de las cosas que ella era capaz de hacer, por haber sido capaz de sacarlo adelante luego de la muerte de sus padres. ¿Y cómo iba a ser él capaz de no admirar a una luchadora como su hermana? Alguien que no dudaba en poner toda su vida en riesgo para mantenerlo a salvo. Alguien fuerte y a quien le sobraba valentía. Estaba seguro de una cosa: Quería ser como ella cuando fuese grande —obviando el ser capaz de tomar un insecto en las manos—. Quería tener su madurez, su fuerza y capacidad de tomar las decisiones correctas en el momento exacto sin importar la presión del momento. Quería poseer una belleza similar a la de ella porque sabía que nunca la lograría superar. Quería ser tan inteligente como ella, y poder ser capaz de planear las cosas de una forma tan precisa como esa mujer lo hacía. Su hermana era su modelo a seguir, alguien a quien había imitado toda su vida y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que el destino los separara o el corazón de alguno dejara de latir.

Renji no podía negarlo, él amaba a su hermana.

Aún recordaba el día en que había conocido por accidente a una señora en el parque la cual vendía pulseras y anillos hechos con flores y cosas similares; esta se comportó muy dulce con él y le enseñó a realizar aquellas cosas. Esa misma tarde salió a recolectar todo lo necesario, manteniéndose lo más lejos de su hermana a la hora de armar la enredadera. Luego de largas horas de trabajo y muchos intentos fallidos esparcidos por el suelo corrió al encuentro de la mayor, sorprendiéndola por detrás y colocando una corona de flores en su cabeza. La sonrisa de su hermana ante el detalle le bastó y hasta sobró, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho. Recordaba que tras verla sonreír esta había besado su frente, apartando unos mechones de su rostro los cuales el viento había sacudido.

— Ha sido un detalle hermoso, Renji, prométeme que siempre serás así de dulce.

Sus labios se curvaron al momento que asintió, jurándose a sí mismo siempre ser la misma persona. La amaba, y ese era un motivo suficiente como para cumplirle ese deseo, y así poder deleitarla día y noche con sonrisas y detalles como aquel. Día y noche hasta el final de su vida, porque Renji jamás la dejaría ir.

Pero no lo hizo.

Le permitió apartarse de su lado tras conocer a un hombre dulce pero débil, uno que le terminó por llevar a la perdición. Renji lo odió, a él y toda su actitud, a sus múltiples talentos y el carisma que poseía. A su sonrisa y su perfecto cabello azulado. Lo odiaba no solo por quitarle a su hermana, sino también por demostrarle que él nunca lograría ser así, porque ese hombre estaba cerca de la perfección de su hermana y por eso ella lo había elegido, dejando atrás a su pequeño hermano quien siempre la había amado.

Pero aun así no cambió, y continuó llevándole pequeños arreglos florales a su hermana para alegrar su vida. Porque sabía que su amor era demasiado como para perderse, y también sabía que ella lo amaba igual, porque eran hermanos, lo llevaban en la sangre. Eran el resultado de la misma unión, quienes poseían una conexión casi perfecta; eran de las mejores relaciones que podían existir en el mundo, ¿Por qué quién le entendería mejor aparte de su hermana? Quien le había visto crecer, reír, sufrir, llorar, rabiar y todo lo demás. Ambos lo sabían, su relación era perfecta, casi tan perfecta como ella.

Casi tan perfecta como la pequeña que provino del amor de su hermana y aquel hombre, o el niño que le siguió unos años más tarde. Renji temió ser desplazado, pero su hermana nunca perdió el encanto. La primera vez que le contó su miedo ella rió a carcajadas, casi despertando al pequeño que dormía a su lado.

— Por favor, no seas tonto. —Revolvió sus cabellos mientras volvía a reír. — ¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? Eres mi hermano, idiota. Una amistad o matrimonio pueden romperse, pero algo que nunca se podrá romper es la hermandad; tú y yo seremos hermanos hasta la muerte, te guste o no, y mientras llevemos el mismo apellido no dejaré de estar a tu lado.

Nunca pudo volver a sentir la felicidad que llenó su ser ese día y no creía poder volverlo a sentir alguna vez. Porque lo sabía, ellos estaban unidos por la sangre y alma, por ello nunca la dejaría ir.

Pero al final no fue él quien la dejo apartarse de su lado, sino aquel hombre que no logró protegerla. La furia acabó por consumirlo, y los miles de arreglos que le hizo con el tiempo se marchitaron junto a la vida de su hermana. Renji la amaba, y perderla era algo que llegó a dañarle en lo más profundo de su alma; le dañó peor que cuando sus padres y su hermano murieron, ¿Qué había hecho como para que le arrebataran todo en su vida? La sed de venganza no tardó en consumir su alma, haciéndole dejar atrás esa promesa que juró mantener.

La terminó por enterrar cuando fue atacado con los restos de su hermana, sintiendo como si estuviesen manipulando su cuerpo que solo se mantenía tras un maletín, incompleto. Y olvidó dónde había ocultado esta promesa tras enterarse de la muerte de aquel hombre y niños que su hermana tanto amaba. Se sintió impotente al no poder lograr nada, porque él tampoco había hecho algo para evitar su muerte, y ahora nunca podría volver a abrir los ojos para verla sonreír y admirar su persona.

Pero ella igual seguía siendo perfecta y nunca se iría de su lado.

Y su felicidad volvió cuando conoció a aquella joven, tan perfecta como la hermana que siempre amó. Y fue allí cuando pudo afirmar que ella cumpliría con no dejarlo, y corrió a desenterrar esa promesa que permanecía al fondo de su corazón. Porque ellos eran hermanos, poseían la unión más fuerte que pueden tener dos personas, porque eran la misma sangre y alma, y quisiese o no ellos nunca dejarían de ser hermanos.

Ni siquiera después de la muerte.

.

.

.

.

 **~Notas de Autor**

 **Aló, vengo aquí a entregar esta breve historia de Renji que he tenido que escribir porque KingOfMisery tomó la cuenta y decidió participaría en el reto del foro, pero claro, él no quería escribir; él lo iba a escribir, hizo los primeros párrafos, se rindió y me lo dio porque tenía cosas que hacer para mañana. (?) En fin, adoro a este hombre así que le dedico 1,194 palabras de amor en memoria de su dulce hermana. No sabía ni de quien escribir, quería hacer a los Nishiki, los Kirishima y las Yasuhisa, pero luego de una pelea de "qué historia queda y postula al reto" con KingOfMisery pues ganó su idea de escribir de estos dos; no sé si he logrado la idea pero me ha gustado el resultado. No creo haya mucho que aclarar aquí pero voy con dos aspectos:**

 **El primero: Al decir que Renji "ama" a su hermana me refiero al amor fraternal, les pido no lo confundan o crean que tiene el típico deseo de incesto que los hermanos menores "suelen tener". Lo segundo: Sí, la familia son los Kirishima, plz, no me pueden decir que este hombre no es su tío ni su hermana Hikari, si no pues miren el ataque de Ayato contra Kaneki y luego el de Renji contra Arima.**

 **Oh, sí, cuando dice "la muerte de aquel hombre y niños a los que tanto amó" o algo así (?), lo digo porque se supone él no se entera de que Touka y Ayato siguen vivos hasta que los ve** — **ni siquiera sé si se habrá enterado de la muerte de Arata, pero en mi nundo sí se enteró** — **, y por eso vuelve a cumplir su promesa aunque no sea con sonrisas, sino con protección y cariño hacia estos** — **más hacia Touka porque es ella quien se queda a su lado** — **.**

 **I think that's all, ahora me puedo ir en paz. Gracias a quien leyó hasta aquí, y a quien no pues también. No olviden que los comentarios de un lector son una motivación para el escritor para continuar realizando su labor con calidad, así que les invitamos a dejar un review para así fomentar a las historias de este hombre. Eso es todo, gracias por leer, tengan feliz noche o día, depende cuando lean esto.**

— **OuttaControl845**


End file.
